Kingdom of Lark Wiki
The Kingdom of Lark A diverse kingdom in the fields of Krantt, the Kingdom of Lark is a group of many clans united by the Lady Katoma . A rivalry with their neighbors the Genevad Republic along with an increased population pushed the kingdom towards exploration and eventually the founding of the Katoman colony. Following the start of the Katoman colonization, unexplainable events start occurring across the land. Geography The land of Krantt is generally defined by its dense vast range of the Snowy Mountains to the south and the great expanse known as the sea of sands in the center. To the east lies nothing but dead land except for the giant Lake Scranton. To the West is Lark Valley. This encompasses the civilizations of the Kingdom of Lark along the north and center, and Genevad Republic to the south. To the north lie the Nordan peaks. Central to Lark valley, a river called the Bissibippi flows circumventing the valley and reaching all clans alowing easy trade. The river's flow reverses at random times hurting the predictability of the economy. History History of Krantt Politics The Kingdom of Lark is a land founded on the principles of freedom, respect, and service. The Clan chiefs had ruled over their clans for centuries and had done a good job providing for their people. Throughout time, this land has begun to deteriorate in its duty to their people and need to keep the peace. The chiefs began to lead frivilous trade wars for trade deals, caring more about their profits economically than their people. This corruption by the leaders led to the rise of Lady Katoma. She rose up against the chiefs and unified all of Lark's clans. She was respected as a leader and so was her predecessor . Councils are commonly created to assist the leaders in their duties to serve the people and provide services such as education, courts, and defense as needed. Most important is the counsel of chiefs which was created after unification by one voted official in each clan. Due to some unfortunate events, it has been realized extended time in the colonies and away from the main Kingdom out on the frontier have lead to strange events. Disappearances of people, strange noises in the night, and sightings of odd creatures have caused some levels of terror. This has caused concern among the Kingdom due to needing the colony to function for the overall existence of the Kingdom. The Republic of Genevad The Snowy Mountains The snowy mountains are located south of the Kingdom of Lark. They are a vast region with snowcapped tops and mighty peaks. The mountain range is also known to have many deep caves that delve deep into the earth below. The simply geography in the area can be described by the Seven Peaks. From east to west, each peak is linearly aligned, increasing in height until the the middle peak. After the middle peak, the mountains decrease in size. The middle peak is extraordinarily higher than the other peaks. This peak, known as Ustgoth, has been lost in legend. No adventurer has dared traversed its slopes in the last age. Legend has it that Ustgoth has many caverns that lead deep into the earth below. The Snowy Mountains are also known for their population of Yetis. The Yetis in the region have come together under the leadership of Lenzoc. Lenzoc is a strong and mighty yeti of legend. He grew his unrivaled strength and ferocity once his wife fell ill. The village shaman, Zekol, sent Lenzoc on a quest to to the peak of Ustgoth. Along this quest he faced many trials until he delved deep into the caves. Once Lenzoc got deep enough in the caves, he met the Demon Lord Zamathor. The two chartered an agreement to where Lenzoc's wife would be spared of her condition if Lenzoc sacrificed a soul every month to sustain her life. This deal gave Lenzoc great dark powers of death. Lenzoc now terrorizes the nearby areas claiming souls for the life of his beloved wife. Significant Characters Lady Katoma - The first ruler of the Kingdom of Lark. Responsible for uniting the eleven clans of the Valley of Lark. Daughter of the honorable soldier Gedeon, and merchant Hazine. She exposed the corruption of Clan leaders and gained the support of the military forces of the Xerq clan in order to consolidate power over all of the valley. She instituted a committee of new clan leaders voted on by each clan's citizens as her advisers. After 17 years of rule through mainly peaceful times, Katoma mysteriously disappeared. Lord Stanley I - The second ruler of the Kingdom of Lark, he took over after the disappearence of Katoma. He was a respectful adversary of Katoma as the Chief of clans under her rule. He was a popular politician who among other things, believed that the Genevad Republic must be held in check. Lord Stanley was a rightful ruler and responsible leader. Well respected by his citizens and family. Mysteriously disappears during the Age of Horrors on Lark. Lord Stanley II - Third ruler of the Kingdom of Lark. Assumed the role after the disappearance of his father Lord Stanley I showing a stray from previous political assumption of power towards a family dynasty. The mysterious fate of his father along with the effects of the Age of Horrors drives him insane. Lord Stanley II is seen as an unfit ruler and although Lark has lost many of its people and resources, he does little to save the Kingdom. He loses control of the kingdom to rebellion and madness. Colonel Andreas - Leader of the rebellion. Determined to see Lark in the hands of a rightful ruler. Originally a member of the security forces for the Colony of Katoman, he later leads the rebellion to defend the people of the Colony from the insane leaders. Captured in battle and set to be executed, he was released in a daring attempt to free him. It is unknown if he survived, but the last visible traces of him are footprints headed into The Snowy Mountains. Leonardo DiLarkio - General in the rebellion. Set out by the rebellion to find Colonel Andreas to return to lead the rebellion and save Lark. He knew Colonel Andreas, but is unsure if he really was able to escape to continue to lead the rebellion. He searches the lands of the Colony of Katoman for Colonel Andreas and tries to keep the hope of the rebellion alive on the desolate frontier. Yetis - Seven to eight foot tall snow monsters. Reside in The Snowy Mountains, isolated from the Kingdom. Their existence is kept secret from the people, until Colonel Andreas lingers into the mountains... Flora and Fauna The ecological makeup of Lark allows the Kingdom to thrive off of its available resources. The living creatures that occupy the area include cows, pigs, chicken, dogs, and horses. Cows are heavily relied upon in Lark for food and clothing, making them essential to the survival of the community. In addition to cows, pigs and chicken also provide a rich food supply that keeps the people full and healthy. Horses and dogs are loyal companions to Lark, historically assisting them with hunting, tracking, transportation, and battle. Crops are also very important to Lark's survival. Potatoes and soy beans are very important crops. In addition to providing food and nutrition, they also keep the soil fertile, allowing maximum crop health. Flax and mustard seeds are helpful for clothing and shelter. Lastly, aloe is the main crop for health and medicine. These flora and fauna keep the Kingdom of Lark afloat and alive. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse